


The new Thain

by MrsHornbacher



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHornbacher/pseuds/MrsHornbacher
Summary: After the battle of the 5 armies Bilbo the heir of his grandfather the thain has been named the new thain of lands that had been granted to an ancestor decades ago.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place and almost ended the current ruling line of Durin once and for all before King Thorin was finally able to hold counsel with his company and he wasted no time in demanding to have them all brought to him to begin the discussion of the rebuilding of the mountain.

Slowly the twelve remaining dwarves made their way to his tent and took their seats. Taking a look around the gathered company he demanded the hobbit Bilbo Baggins be brought as well as this meeting could not be started until he was brought forward.

Balin cleared his throat and looked at his hands before pulling a ribbon wrapped scroll from his cloak, “Er Thorin when I went to the wizard's tent to request Bilbo’s presence I was given this scroll by the wizard.”

Thorin glared at the scroll for a moment, “Well read it then send someone to drag him from the tent.”

The whole table looked at their hands as Balin cleared his throat, “By royal decree of Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shirelands and Bree my heir the Right Honorable Lord and Master of the Shirelands and Bree shall take ownership of the lands gifted to Bucca and Bandobra Took after their assistance in the Battle of the Gladden Fields to build a new community on the other side of the Misty Mountains where he shall take the name of Thain over the new lands.”

Thorin slammed his fist on the table, “What by all that is holy is a Thain and what does it have to do with Bilbo showing up for our meeting?”

Balin took a deep breath, “Well it is the hobbit equivalent of a king and for clarification that means that the Right Honorable Lord and Master of the Shirelands and Bree would be the equivalent of the Prince Royal. As for how this affects Biblo coming well we have no way to enter the tent to and I quote ‘drag him from his tent’ as the wizard has laid protections over it to prevent anyone from entering without the expressed permission of the new Thain of the unnamed new kingdom, and only Gandalf has been given permission until the first group of Hobbits can arrive to start the new Thain’s counsel to discuss this new development.”

The roar of the dwarven king could be heard clear to the Greenwood.

-

Bilbo at this time was sitting at a small desk looking over a pile of correspondence from his grandfather and a few well known neighbors that had arrived over the weeks by dove and crow. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the wizard and sighing.

“How by the Lady am I to know what to name a new kingdom, and why do I have to be the new Thain? I just wish he would have allowed me to come home, but no once he found out that I was banished by the dwarves he had to make his point didn’t he?”

He lifts up a map shaking it at the wizard. “I mean look at all of the land that i am now to rule over instead of my beloved shire. I want to go home, but no I am to take over the lands that my many times great grandfather Bucca and his crazy brother were awarded at the beginning of the Third age.”

He slams his face on his desk before looking up again, “Have the men or elves responded to grandfather’s decree? Do I have a war to prepare for now?”

Gandalf laughs shaking his head, “Oh no both rulers have requested audiences with you as soon as you have settled with your counsel. I believe that Thranduil is planning his gift after you assistance to his sons in battle. Bard I think has a gift for the new ruler as well. In fact Thorin is the only one who has not responded to this, but he has just received the decree today so we will give him time, and I will tell him what your grandfather has ordered.”

Bilbo glared at the wizard, “what did that meddling old man do?”

‘Well he has written quite a few notes to the king of the Lonely Mountain. None of them are very nice as he did banish his grandson after endangering his life. Really Thorin should be happy he didn’t ask for at least one of his braids if not his beard for that.”

-Preview-

It took almost a full week more for a barge to make it’s way up the river to the settlement of Dale with the first settlers of Undharrow and Edam. The men of Dale looked over every hobbit that stepped off to try and find the new Thain with excitement.

The hobbits just smiled as they unloaded multiple covered wagon and started their way to the wall that was being surveyed.

They had soon wasted no time in setting up multiple tents along the lines while gossiping as a small group of three hobbit rapped on the side of the main tent and entered.

Half an hour later Bilbo stepped out to greet his new people with smiles and a few hugs. This made tongues wag among elves, men and the dwarves watching from the wall who were watching all that was going on.

The main watcher being a dark haired dwarven king who prepared to send a dwarven runner to request an audience with the Thain. He watched as Balin was met by a rather sever hobbit who shoved a new ribbon wrapped scroll in his hand and turned his back to return to the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost a full week more for a barge to make it’s way up the river to the settlement of Dale with the first settlers of Undharrow and Edam. The men of Dale looked over every hobbit that stepped off to try and find the new Thain with excitement.

The hobbits just smiled as they unloaded multiple covered wagon and started their way to the wall that was being surveyed. As they traveled they gossiped among themselves about friends and others that were due in other convoys.

as soon as they arrived at the enchanted tent they took turns entering while their fellows wasted no time in setting up multiple tents along the marked wall lines while of course gossiping and laughing among themselves.

Half an hour later after all had made their bow to their new ruler Bilbo stepped out to greet his new people with smiles and a few hugs. This made tongues wag among elves, men and dwarves who had been watching all that was going on.

One of the main watcher being the dwarven king who upon seeing his intended hobbit once again out of his tent prepared to send a dwarven runner to request an audience with the Thain. 

He watched as Kili was met by a rather sever hobbit who shoved a new ribbon wrapped scroll in his hand and turned his back to return to the tents.

Kili looked confused before turning his pony around and bringing the new scroll to his uncle. He was a bit taken aback when the hobbit had told him, “No members of the Company of the Banisher until the coronation. Here M’Lord has a new scroll for your leader.” he opened his mouth to speak but every hobbit nearby including the one who had just spoke seemed to be very busy all of a sudden.

Upon entering the mounting Balin yet again took the scroll before looking up at Thorin, “Shall we gather the company again to discuss strategy?” At the kings nod Balin and Kili went off to gather the company.

It took close to an hour for all of the members of the company to be gathered in the counsel hall, and seated at the long table. Balin looked around before breaking the seal on the new scroll and breaking the seal to read it out loud.

“By royal decree of Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shirelands and Bree, my most beloved grandson Bilbo Baggins shall not step foot in the halls of the Cabbageheads and Gentleman of Four Outs who make up the company of the Rattlecap Thorin Durin who took it upon themselves to put out and banish one of their own. Until the grievous injustices that has been perpetrated against the dear boy has been handled to the discretion of the new Thain by each aforementioned company member the burglar of the company shall henceforth not be placed in their presence.”  
Balin turned white as he looked into the startled eyes of his fellow travelers. “Er we might have a problem men unless we can figure out firstly which of the hobbits is the new thain, and secondly what he would consider a proper apology in that person's eyes.”

Bifur pounded his fist on the table before speaking, “Wait from my understanding of the letter I believe that this man Gerontius sees us all as guilty of different things not just the banishment of Master Baggins. We might need to figure out what all we have done to the hobbit to properly show our own guilt and make up for it.”

Others around the table nodded before looking deep in thought. As they all stared off in space deep in thought Ori pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, “Let us all make a list and then try and figure out who is actually guilty of what. Hmm lets see all of this information would have been told to him by either the wizard or Bilbo himself so we might need someone to explain Bilbo’s side of the story.”

The company yet again nodded at these words before they began to plan how they could get a hobbit to come to the mountain to discuss what the Thain had been told in regards to his grandchild’s journey and by who.

They talked for hours before Ori and Bofur was declared to be the nicest and least threatening looking of the group and thus the ones who should go and see if a hobbit would be willing to discuss this problem with them.

-

Bilbo was walking the perimeter with his former gardener when he notice two ponies approaching his lands. He had taken the time to read the missives his grandfather had sent to be given to the dwarves depending on their demands and knew that the two coming were more than likely Ori and Bofur. 

He didn’t even have to take a step towards them before his Aunt Donnamira and her two children stopped the two dwarves and began speaking to them before calling her husband over and nodding to the pair.

He watched at the tiny group spoke for quite a few minutes before sending their children to another family member and mounting two ponies to follow the dwarves. Bilbo didn’t even have a moment to wonder what was said before his cousins rushed to him to tell him the dwarves wanted a meeting to hear just what was said about them. As they spoke they giggled among themselves at the idea of their tiny mother going to yell at full grown dwarves.

-Preview-  
Bilbo could feel the headache forming behind his eyes as he yet again stared at a map of his new lands trying to decide how to split the lands among all who wished to be part of the new community and what roles would need to be filled. At his elbow was a piece of paper with a partial list of what he had already decided on. Now to get his closest friends and family members to agree to what he wished.

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone interested in seeing where this goes?


End file.
